


Slithermas

by AkiraHakuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Naga Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro
Summary: For Cham:Rating Range: any!Characters: Aziraphale/CrowleyDelivery Request: Crowley is drunk and also a snake. That's it, that's the prompt. Does he get his head stuck in a sock and trash around pathetically? Does he accidentally let things he didn't mean to say slip and confess to Aziraphale? Do they do the do while Crowley is full snake? Your choice.Contraband: non con, ABO, body horror, AUs, pregnancyPreferred medium: Fic
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Slithermas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely Cham. Buon Natale Cham! Hope you enjoy :)

Christmas Day 2020, Mayfair

At this present time, a demon had been solidly drinking since 5 pm in his flat as a certain angel had not showed up for their pre-planned dinner. But to the demon’s chagrin, he had let himself go to the point where he reverted back to his true form—a large snake. 

This. This was a problem. Crowley hadn’t meant to drink all that Scotch...or Gin...or all of those fruity umbrella mixers he made for the angel but he ended up drinking as well..but here was a very drunk Demon

Stuck as a very drunk snake.

“Bollllucksssssss” he hissed outloud. Aziraphale promised to be over for Christmas dinner after his “celestial appearances in churches for Christ”, but it was nearly 8 pm and not a sign. Being the demon he is, he freaked out and drank and drank...but didn’t expect to go full on snake and not be able to turn back. Just as he was going to slither up and sleep his sorrows away, his doorbell rang

“Crowley? Hello! I’m so sorry I’m late! Are you there?”

Fuck. 

“Angel itssssss...itssssss not a good...” But before he could get his sentence out, Aziraphale had opened the door and was staring into his yellow-beaded eyes.

“Crowley! Are you alright?”

“Dependsssssss...I well. I sssssorrt of had too much and now I’m ssstuck.”

All of a sudden, Aziraphale burst into fits of laughter.

“Hey! Thisssss isn’t funny!”

“Oh darling I’m..ha! I’m sorry it’s just...y-you still have a Santa hat on your head and...it’s dreadfully cute.”

Cute? Since when did the Angel think anything cute?

“I’m not. Cute. I’m sssssmashed and I drank all the drinks I made you cause I thought you weren’t...” His crack at the end gave away the sad drunk he had been moments before. Aziraphale’s face softened and knelt down to face him. Crowley slithered closer to him, never blinking. With a small nudge of the tail, Crowley wrapped himself so he was sitting next to Aziraphale. The angel then leaned over and pressed a delicate kiss to his nose.

“I’m so sorry dear. I didn’t realize how long you had waited. Forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive, Angel. Except for my unseemly appearance...” Crowley then felt Aziraphale stroking his scales lightly, and he melted into the angels lap.

“Nonsense. I love you in all your forms, Crowley..I must say, you’re rather fetching this way.” Both remained quiet for a while, before Crowley’s top half returned to his human form. 

“Damn. It’s never taken this long..sorry love.” Crowley sat up and looked Aziraphale with soft eyes; always accepted him flaws and all.

And then it dawned on him what he just called Aziraphale 

“Angel! I-I mean..” His cheeks were almost as red as his hair. And those cheeks felt even hotter as a pair of angel lips found their way onto his. They kissed for what felt like the longest minute in more than a century, before Aziraphale broke away, eyes sparkling with love.

“I love you too, Crowley.” Crowley’s exuberance turned into a soft grin, coiling the rest of his snake form around the angel.

“Well..Happy Christmas angel.”

~~


End file.
